


Precious Wonder

by anoetic



Series: Precious Wonder [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A currently ongoing collection of one to three sentence stories detailing everything from the amusement Tom gets when he burps in Bill's face down to what they would do during a zombie outbreak, because "anything I do, I do it for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!

1\. **delight**

He is not always eager to admit it, but Tom rather likes the bundle of butterflies that Bill gives him whenever he is around.

2\. **freethinker**

Bill thought for himself, never one to adhere to anyone else’s standards, except maybe his big brother’s.

3\. **stand in**

Yesterday evening Tom asked his baby brother to come with him and Ria for a night out. Bill had never felt so ashamed of himself, but "anything I do, I do it for you."

4\. **nonjudgmental**

"Look, it is perfectly okay if you don’t believe in dinner before dessert."

5\. **attach**

Tom’s favorite place on Bill’s body to kiss is the space right above his hip bone so Bill does not mind that his big brother spends a little more time than usual above the belt.

6\. **immodest**

Contrary to whatever Tom may think, it is extremely inappropriate to shamelessly fuck your baby brother in the backseat of your car while parked in a public place.

7\. **uniform**

Of course he won’t ever tell him, but Bill loves when he and Tom wear each other’s clothes to bed. ("It smells like you" is no longer an insult, instead it has become another reason to earn just one more goodnight kiss.)

8\. **gulp**

Bill thinks it’s cute the way that Tom’s adam’s apple shows when he downs a glass of water.

9\. **clockwork**

"I promise it will be better in the morning." And things usually are.

10\. **loudmouth**

Tom likes to talk a lot of mad shit, and it has gotten him into a bit of trouble sometimes which usually results in a very frustrated baby brother sighing and rolling his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Tom."

11\. **writer**

Bill is actually a pretty good writer, at least according to Tom after he scavenged through his bottom drawer and found one of Bill’s notebooks. Tom apologized later once he was caught.

12\. **paramedical**

Sometimes Bill catches fire from the way that Tom looks at him so that is why Bill kisses him until his lips hurt, because his body is burning burning burning and Tom promises to save him with a twist of his hips and with his mouth crushed against Bill’s.

13\. **invincible**

They think that since they survived falling in love with each other, they could survive a zombie apocalypse. “What if I got bit? What would you do?" “I would probably wanna get bit, too, but only by you."

14\. **adorable**

Bill thinks it is precious the way that their dogs beg for food sometimes. If only Tom looked that cute when he begged for sex.

15\. **indiscriminate**

There is no place on Bill’s body where Tom’s hands have not been.

16\. **autopilot**

Some days Tom feels like it must be his destiny to make Bill as miserable as humanly possible.

17\. **presence**

Bill loves the way Tom feels inside of him and Tom loves the way he feels inside of Bill.

18\. **roadblock**

"You just don’t know how to keep a fucking secret, do you?" Neither of them wanted to think of each other like that, but this was all they had.

19\. **monogamous**

The process was brutal, but Tom was slowly beginning to like being exclusive.

20\. **infant**

Tom still thinks it’s hilarious to burp in Bill’s face while he is talking. And he still thinks it is terrifying when Bill gives him that look in reply.

21\. **humiliating**

Sometimes Bill finds himself needing a hard drink whenever he flips through old photos of himself.

22\. **dedicate**

Every morning and night Tom gifts his baby brother with a kiss on the crown of his head.

23\. **uninspired**

Bill wonders if Tom learned some of his dirty talk from the shitty cinemax movies they watched when they were younger or if he borrowed it from Georg.

24\. **diplomat**

Despite what may be evidence to the contrary, Bill and Tom prefer to make joint decisions.

25\. **shouldn’t**

Ria called Friday morning and Tom almost answered, but Bill was still asleep and jesus christ he is so fucking pretty so Tom tosses his phone back on the night stand because Bill is more important than a phone call at six in the morning, because he is more beautiful than a phone call at six in the morning.

26\. **glimpse**

Bill still gets goosebumps down his spine when he catches Tom undressing.

27\. **tummy**

Tom likes to blow raspberries on Bill’s stomach. It never fails to turn both of them into a snorting, laughing mess.

28\. **weekend**

Saturday is their excuse to do nothing but lay in bed all day and fuck all night. Thank God Sunday is the day of rest.

29\. **exasperation**

Bill knows that he is exhausting to love at times so that is why he doesn’t follow Tom out to the back yard after Tom says underneath his breath that he needs a fucking smoke.

30. **deserve**

"I can’t think of anyone else I would rather be loved by."


End file.
